


纵情欲海/Levottomat

by Eightwood516



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Tony Stark, M/M, Mermaid Sex, Top Steve Rogers, mermaid Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eightwood516/pseuds/Eightwood516
Summary: 人鱼AU，人鱼Steve/船长Tony





	纵情欲海/Levottomat

一天。他来到这儿已经整整一天。

毒辣的日头炙烤着干硬的沙滩，连带着呆坐在岸边的那人也头顶发着烫，险些跟空中枯瘪的水汽一起，蒸发在这荒无人烟的破岛上。

托尼望着面前怎么都看不到头的蓝色海域，恨恨地咬了咬牙。

就在前天，他还是受人尊敬的斯塔克船长——即使那是船龄已达十二个年头，无论规模或吨位都堪称「小型」的这么一艘三层冷藏船——不提也罢——但他依然藉着超强的业务能力和优良的领导管理成为了这片海域首屈一指的航海指挥官，交易过的买家厂商哪个不对他交口称赞？如果海上有打分制度那他毫无疑问次次都该是五星好评。所以这不怪托尼每天背着手在甲板上忙碌的船员中间悠闲地踱来踱去时，嘴唇上一排修剪整齐的小胡子跟他自得满满的脑袋一样，神气地翘得老高。

但眼下的境况，让一向果于自信的他也不禁想扯着喉咙，对着眼前嚣张地摇来晃去的大片海水，愤怒地骂上两句娘。

「操你们妈的——你们这些该死的叛徒——」

他口随心动地喊完，觉着不够，又撕心裂肺地补上了两句：

「都下地狱去吧——半毛钱也别想拿到！叛徒就该下海喂鲨鱼——总有一天你们全都得跪在地上求我！」

分量十足的一连串诅咒出口，除了用力过猛的声带隐隐作痛，面前空寂的大海和沙滩，依旧自顾自趴在原处，没返给他半点有效的回应。

郁闷和沮丧像乌云一样把他受挫的心脏严严实实地包裹了，托尼泄气似的，狠捶了捶垫在屁股底下被晒得微烫的石头。

指节传来令人跳脚的剧痛时，腿边的水流突然泛起一小汪涟漪，水面急速晃荡，一圈一圈地搅起波纹，伴着哗啦一声响，一个人就这么从清澈透亮的海水中，湿淋淋地凭空冒出来了。

托尼瞪着眼前越凑越近的这张俊脸，和他光裸健美的上半身底下连接着的那条钻出水面的金色鱼尾，肚里的无名火就像充气的皮球一样，越涨越大。

这人——这人鱼也没察觉托尼头顶无形的怒气正徐徐冒着烟，摆着长尾巴慢悠悠地游曳过来，挨上对方身侧，三片尾鳍微蜷起来，一下下轻扫着托尼的小腿。

覆盖着细小鳞片的柔韧鱼皮弄得托尼痒痒，他抬脚把那长长的东西踹到了一边，又将被扎得刺麻的脚板压进沙子里使劲磨蹭了两下，低头揉着自己刚刚一拳打在石块上的手背。

一只还带着水珠的手爪伸过来，不由分说夺走了那只受伤的拳头，托尼抬眼看去，人鱼举着他破皮发红的指关节凑到唇边，轻轻舔弄着。

托尼盯着那双指缝白际处连结着一层透明蹼膜的大手，和从两片薄唇间探出的艳红舌尖，正午当空的热辣日光一下子，把他整张脸曝晒得快要着起火来。

「走开。」

人鱼紧攥住他意欲抽走的手掌，深蓝的瞳孔平平扫了一眼他涨得通红的脸蛋，默不作声地继续舔着。

「听见没有，滚蛋，跟你不熟。」

托尼也不知他到底听不听得懂人话，总之从几天前第一次见到这鱼起，他就没发出过丁点声响。不过也是，任谁正在温暖的洋流中舒舒服服地游荡时，突然就不明所以地被捕鱼的人类用几张破烂织网意外逮到船上，七手八脚关进了原本是储存鲯鳅鱼的巨大玻璃仓里，并随时面临着被卖掉或杀掉的危险，都不可能再做出除了安静等死以外的任何其他举动了。

而现在的情况是——托尼愤愤地想，这鱼完好无缺地待在这儿，连半片鱼鳞都没丢，随时可以潇洒地一甩尾巴走人。而站在这片寸草不生的孤岛上，需要等死的那个看来无疑就是他自己了。

他的船，他的货，他辛辛苦苦十几年积攒下的一切——

托尼一把抽回自己的手，狠狠推了下身前紧实饱满的赤裸胸膛，可惜那鱼立得跟雕塑一样纹丝不动，反而给他自己差点掀个跟头。托尼趔趄着在海滩上退了好几步，弯下腰抓起一大团粗砺的沙子，抬手就扔了过去。

静滞的空气这会儿才想起跟他作对似的，迎面呼呼吹来一阵小风，于是刚刚掷向那鱼的一把黄沙，全噼里啪啦糊在了托尼自己脸上。

他大叫着，狼狈地拍掉头上身上的沙石，先前被扔下海时挣扎过度，划破扯烂的衣衫这会儿勉勉强强挂在身上，还顶着鸡窝似的一头乱发。想想之前头戴饰有两根趾高气昂的羽毛的船长帽，成天不是背着手就是抱着胸在甲板上来回溜达，扒着栏杆探身跟途经的其他船长互相骂街——就现在这副尊容，对比下三天前的托尼·斯塔克，任谁看上一眼，都得笑得非要扶个什么东西才能站稳不可。

而人鱼不需要扶着东西，他支着长长的尾巴立得笔直，阳光给表面涂得金光灿灿，闪着让人睁不开眼的碎光，这让托尼想到钱，很多很多的钱。当他闻讯赶来，一层层拨开身前的船员时，最先映入眼帘的，就是这么一条惊艳的、不可思议的金色鱼尾。太阳在上面跳跃着海中亮晶晶的水光，像遍地钻石一样夺走了托尼的全部视线。侧卧在一堆捕网中的人鱼，透过他同样耀眼的金发，面无表情地浏览着周身一圈眼冒绿光、面露贪念的人群。喧闹的甲板上，船员嘈杂的议论声让他眉头不自觉地皱起，他甩了甩尾巴，溅起一串水珠，立刻就有一只脚从人堆中伸出，狠狠踩在了上面。

「别！别踩！别给他弄伤了！」

耳边传来一个急切的声音，他心里微微一动，避过散落的长发，抬起脸看去，一个戴着夸张帽子的小胡子男人，正微张着嘴，愣愣地盯着自己。

他鬼迷心窍了，他被魔王下了诅咒——托尼鬼使神差一反常态地下令放生，因而悄无声息引起了船上所有人的不满以及怨恨，于是在那个他贴着水仓的玻璃出神地看了一晚静静蜷在里面的人鱼，回房后顺遂众愿地醉酒的深夜，他被叛变的船员五花大绑着扔进了底舱，意识不清地和那条倒霉程度相当的鱼类共同度过了一个等死的夜晚。当他第二天迷糊着转醒时，迎接他的就是大副和水头狞笑着，指挥手下把他手脚上的束缚都绑实些，无视了他的破口大骂以及死命挣扎，轻描淡写地说了句对不住了，然后他就头朝下，一个猛子被推进了海里。

如今他还没跟死神坐在一起热络地喝茶聊天的原因，显而易见就是眼前这鱼了。当他投入海中，水疯狂地灌进他的口鼻和喉管，而他只能被束着身体，像炸弹一样越来越沉，那时他真恨不得自己就化身一枚导弹，连着他心爱的这船和上头那群可憎的叛徒一起，轰隆炸个精光才好。

在海水完全侵占自己濒临溺死的大脑之前，他隐约记起了关在水仓里的那鱼。可怜的鱼，我死了就没人护着你了，卖掉你的那一大笔钱会被那群天杀的歹徒瓜分，然后出手阔绰的买家不知会用怎样的手段折磨你、虐待你呢。唉，可怜的鱼，可怜的托尼·斯塔克。

意识迅速模糊起来，托尼的身体被咸冷的海水一丝不落地注满，就在他慢慢阖上双眼，准备跟死神打个照面时，一只有力的手臂破开水流，紧紧握住了他的胳膊。在沉重的躯体缓缓上升之际，一条似曾相识的长长尾鳍，在幽暗晦涩的水中划出一道飘忽的金色荧光。

伏在不知怎么逃脱出的人鱼背上，也不知在晃荡的海里漂了多久，总之一挨上被火辣辣的太阳照射着的这片久无人至的海滩，托尼就安心地放松身体，疲惫地昏睡了过去。

等他劫后余生的一觉醒来，已经是今早了。他发现自己躺在一片柔软的草叶上，浑身光溜得像条鱼，破破烂烂的衣裤正挂在头顶的树枝上，随着微风不住地摆动。他这才想起，十余年的海上生涯昨天差点交代在海里，多亏、多亏——他四处转着脑袋，那鱼呢？

他套上干燥的衣服，没头没脑地四下转悠，寻到岸边，眼望着无际无涯的海水，他不禁悲从中来，找了块平坦石头坐下，开始唉声叹气起来。

这一叹就到了大中午，失踪许久的人鱼被两嗓子脏话吼出了水面，没有任何表示不说，还湿答答地开始舔他的手——简直可恶！

托尼抬手擦着脸上的沙粒，估计越抹越脏，因为眼前一直面无表情的人鱼，居然冲他咧开了嘴，露出两排洁白齐整的牙齿来。

妈的！

「笑什么？」

托尼恶声恶气地说道，为了更衬自己这身流浪汉似的扮相，他弯腰寻摸出两颗石子，朝着讨人厌的鱼类又掷了过去。

「咚咚」两声轻响，毫无震慑力的石块被人鱼偏头躲过，接连着落进了水里，泛起一阵浅浅的波纹。

「都是因为你！」

托尼像漏气的皮球一样跌坐在沙滩上，狠狠拍打着身下无辜的沙砾。

「要不是为了救你，我根本不会被那群狗崽子扔下海——也根本不会流落到这儿来！」

「我可是一船之长啊！我的货——船——我的钢铁之心——」

「REF298。」

一个低沉磁性的声音缓慢响起，而这明显不属于托尼已经喊破喉咙的响彻海滩的嘶吼。

周围的空气瞬间安静下来。

「你、你会说话？」

几秒钟的愣神后，托尼才勉强找回了自己丢失的声带。

半倚在石头上的人鱼点了点脑袋。

「你该死的会说话？那你这几天怎么跟哑巴似的一声不吭？」

刚平息下的怒火又像浇了油一样冒头，托尼从沙滩上一跃而起，几步就冲到了对方跟前。

「不想说。」

人鱼嘴唇微张，吐出这么一句又是让他火冒三丈的话来。

「我因为你，都丢了船丢了货，险些把命也丢了，你、你……」

托尼急火攻心，被日光晒得昏沉的脑子一晕，两眼发着黑，差点一头栽下去，一旁的人鱼眼疾手快，一把捞起他的腰，结实的鱼尾上去就紧紧缠绕住了他光裸的小腿。

「离我远点！走开！」

人鱼湿漉漉的长发搭在托尼的锁骨上，一滴一滴掉着水。滑腻的尾鳍像手掌一样细细抚摸着他腿上的皮肤，挺拔的鼻尖轻而易举打破了一人一鱼之间该有的距离，亲昵地凑近蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

「对不起。」

那一把沙哑迷离的嗓音传入耳蜗，托尼被对方揽在怀中的身体不自觉地微颤。昔时纵横四海的斯塔克船长，也不得不在丢船丢货的第二日，非常惭愧地丢了人。

「……算了，不跟你计较了。」

假装大度地拍了拍人鱼的肩头，湿滑紧实的触感让托尼下意识地收回手，却在目光触及掌心里几丝鲜红的液体时，诧异地叫出声。

「这是……血？」

他扳过人鱼的肩膀探头察看，在被金色长发遮挡的胛骨处，有一条长长的撕口狰狞地翻着皮肉，正往外冒着颗颗血珠。

「怎么弄的？你受伤了？」

「没什么。」

人鱼淡淡道，把托尼沾着血渍的手从自己肩头拿下来，握在掌心。

八成是从水箱里挣脱时，被玻璃或者锁链要么就是铁钩一类的东西划到了——这么深的伤口可不是随便擦碰几下就能造成的。托尼玲珑剔透的脑袋瞬间想通了这个道理，人鱼蓝色的瞳孔像身后那片海一样和缓静默，他紧紧抓着托尼的手，炙热潮湿的呼吸喷洒在他的脸上。

这距离太过危险了。

托尼稳住心神，硬是把自己濒临溃散的理智重新拼凑起来。他挣开人鱼的怀抱退了几步远，随意打着哈哈：

「那个，你救了我，没错，还受了伤，我很抱歉。但我也救过你，所以、所以别指望我抱有感激之情，知道吗，我不会感恩什么的，我、我……」

托尼在人鱼渐渐变得意味深长的注视下突然结巴起来，他盯着脚下一枚白色贝壳，用趾尖不停地去刮它表面一圈一圈的花纹。

「我们两清了，我救了你，你救了我，十分公平。不，这不公平，你只被划了道伤口，而我却丢掉了船长帽子和几百吨菜肉——还有我的钢铁之心！」

「REF298。」

人鱼打断托尼掰着指头算账的举动，又重复了一遍之前那串奇怪的编码。

「这是什么？」

「编号。」

「谁的编号？」

「船的。编号为REF298，不是什么钢铁之心。」

人鱼板着脸严肃纠正出托尼的错误，而对方在愣神过后，不仅丝毫不领情，还移动着那两只好看的棕色眼珠，用力往天空上翻了翻。

「我就叫它钢铁之心，这名字帅爆了，比那啥298酷上十倍不止！」

挥手打断了对方预备好的据理力争，托尼把脏兮兮的右手往他跟前一伸，中气十足，「我饿了。」

人鱼抬眼瞅他。

「什么表情？从昨天起我就没吃过东西！这地方——这鬼地方有什么可吃的吗？」

「树林里有果子。」

人鱼动了动身体，浸泡在海水里的半截尾鳍猛地扬起，带着一阵劈头盖脸的水花，两个湿漉漉的什么东西被拍到了托尼脚边。

「还有这个。」

托尼低头望着脚下垂死挣扎的两条灰鱼，咕噜咽下一大口唾液。

「有火吗？」

人鱼挑了挑眉毛，一副「你说呢」的表情。

「……好吧，树林在哪。」

真丢脸。

托尼坐在昨晚歇脚的那堆草叶里，咔嚓咔嚓啃着果子，汁水流了一下巴。

他跟着人鱼来到岛中央一条淡水溪，望着四周挂满枝头的野果，胃里响得像打鼓，口水早就分泌旺盛了。托尼兴奋地搓了搓掌心，双手扒着树干，单脚抵上去，使劲一蹬——

他在人鱼好整以暇的睽视中，哧溜一下滑回了原处。

张口结舌地瞪着光溜的树皮，托尼脸颊发烫，心虚地再次抓牢，把脚抵住树干，身体往上一抬——

人鱼抱着手，长长的尾巴蜷盘在身下，津津有味地欣赏着托尼一次次脚板打着滑，而后又锲而不舍地重新把身子往树上蹭。来回十余次，近在咫尺的果子依旧遥不可及，前胸贴后背的船长大人早已满头虚汗，瘫坐在地。

「这树一定被下咒了，整个岛我看都有古怪……不然没道理，我可是五岁就能爬上十米高的硬枫木呢！呼哧、好累……那两条鱼应该还在岸边吧？晚餐就吃生鱼片也挺不错。」

托尼从地上爬起，抬腿就要往滩边走，人鱼这会儿才算看够热闹了，慢悠悠放下环着的手臂，下身鱼尾轻柔地舒展开，然后高高扬起，甩出一线优美的弧度，啪地一声打在了树干上。

漫天而降的果子砸得托尼头晕眼花，他来不及呼痛，登时就蹲下身翻捡了个最红的，随便在衣服上擦了擦，凑到嘴边狠狠咬了一大口。

「啊——呸呸呸，上帝——酸死我了！」

下嘴有多快吐出来就有多迅速，托尼龇牙咧嘴，牙根都被酸个底掉。那鱼见他这副苦相，再也忍不住，咧着嘴「呵呵」笑了起来。

「笑个鬼！我都要饿死了！再笑我就把你吃了！」

托尼皱着脸，正寻思是要熬鱼汤还是拿油炸，就见那鱼敛了笑，摆动着尾巴像条蛇一样游弋过来，弯下腰拾了个颜色发绿的，放嘴里咬了咬，才伸手递到托尼跟前。

「吃吧，甜的。」

眼皮下就是甜滋滋的野果，托尼却忘了抬手去接。不再强烈的日光正正洋溢在人鱼的金色长发上，从发丝罅隙处又漏出几缕披洒在英挺俊美的脸庞。他的睫毛，他的鼻梁，他的嘴唇和下巴，通通挂上一层轻飘的金色绒毛，跳跃着发光。唯有那双海一般的蓝眼睛，依旧沉静温柔，它就那样静静注视着托尼，就像他是第一次遇见他，又像是已经遇见了很久很久。

头顶突然被轻轻拍了一下，托尼回过神，那鱼正站在面前，无奈地指着他的脸，他赶忙伸手，使劲擦了擦湿乎乎的下巴。

「吃饱了？」

「饱了。」

托尼打着嗝，把吃剩的核丢进地上散着的七八个果壳中央，屁股一拧，舒舒服服地枕着手臂躺下了。

填饱肚子后整个人都放松下来，托尼窝在草堆里，惬意地哼了几句下流小调，耳边一阵窸窸窣窣，他转头一看，人鱼正摆着侧鳍，默默地把地上的果核全扫到了一边。

他一阵脸热，出声道，「你吃东西了没有？」

「嗯。」

「吃的啥？鱼？」

「嗯。」

不公平。他愤愤地想。

「当日天气：晴。时间：傍晚。风向：西北。航向：纽约。航速：每日零公里。经纬度：上帝也许知道。心情：极差。帽子：梅里克脑袋上。」

人鱼也学着托尼的样子，在草叶上轻轻躺下，「那是谁？」

「我的大副。」托尼哼哼着，「现在不是了——他现在是船长了，戴着我的帽子，使唤着我选出来的船员，在我的钢铁之心上走来走去，仿佛那原本就是他的一样——该死的。」

「你眼光可不怎么样。」人鱼轻声说。

「哈哈！也许吧。」托尼干笑两声，「船员都是新招的，原先跟着我的都调走了，厂家想让我带带他们，涨点经验，这次运货距离不长，操作也简单，我就一口答应了。没想到。」

「整条船上我最熟悉的就是梅里克了，他跟着我挺久了，我当上船长没多久他就成了大副，一直很忠心。两年前我差点死在安达曼，是他顶着暴风雨扑过来抓住了我的胳膊……我才没掉下海去。」

「我自认算不得顶好，却也从没亏待过他们，比起其他船长，我可真是和气太多了。在海上漂漂荡荡这么多年，到头来，反而落了个一无所有。」

不远处的海水哗啦哗啦翻搅着，卷起大团浪花，落在滩上时，却成了轻轻淡淡的一声低叹，游离着飘入托尼耳中。几点星子融化在他的眼睛里，熠熠闪着微光。

「对不起。」

人鱼突然很轻很轻地说道，他的尾鳍游动着，像水流一样滑过托尼的小腿，轻柔地收拢住。

知道并排躺着那鱼看不见，但托尼还是笑了，「老实讲，你被抓到时，心里怎么想的？」

「觉得我死定了。」人鱼实话实说。

「那你运气还真好，碰上我这种百年一遇的大好人。」托尼像是突然发现了什么了不得的东西，猛地坐起来朝他看去，「说起来，你多大了？有没有一百岁？」

话题转得还真快。鱼在心里默默吐槽，但还是诚实地回答，「不知道。」

「怎么会不知道？是时间太长所以记不清？」托尼自作聪明地猜道，「估计你年纪也大不到哪去，不然怎么可能那么笨被人类逮到。」

人鱼瞪圆了眼睛，喉咙里发出不满的鸣音，但论嘴皮子他哪耍得过托尼，只好重重甩了几下尾巴，翻身侧到一边去了。

「不高兴了？」托尼嘿嘿笑着，扒上那鱼的肩膀，去揪他湿漉漉的金色长发。

鱼不悦地晃了晃脑袋，依旧闭紧嘴巴。

托尼的眼珠咕噜噜地转着，「对了，我还不知道你叫什么呢，你有名字吗？」

单纯的傻鱼果然上了当，张口说道，「史蒂夫。」

「噢，史蒂夫。」托尼憋着笑，「我叫托尼，你可以叫我斯塔克船长。」

「你已经不是船长了。」史蒂夫瓮声瓮气地说。

托尼噎了一下，而后又满不在乎地说，「现在确实不是，不过这是暂时的，等我回去了，这帮混蛋一个也别想逃！」

他兴致勃勃地规算着，手脚乱比划，「我要把他们的脑袋和脚绑在一起，套进麻袋里，再送给鲨鱼当晚餐！拿回帽子和钢铁之心，得好好洗刷上三遍，免得沾了他们的细菌……喂，你觉不觉得越来越热了？」

他抬手抹去额角的汗水，心脏突然跳得厉害，闷热的海风吹得他浑身黏腻。「史蒂夫，我的计划怎么样？」

「稳操胜券，万无一失。」史蒂夫敷衍着，「那你想好怎么回去了吗？」

托尼像被突然撬走了声带，半天才说，「只能看有没有船舶经过了，运气好的话，这几天也许会有。」

话虽这样说，但他也底气不足，候了一天，空旷的海面除了风大时吹起些水花，连稍深点的波浪都没出现过。就这么漫无边际地等下去，只怕岛上的果子都被摘光、不得不生食鱼腥的那天，救命船都不一定能路过这片不毛之地。

强烈的不安令托尼心烦意乱，莫名的燥热感更是让他坐立难忍，细密的汗珠冒出鼻尖，他重重搓了两下脸，呼吸不稳，「史蒂夫，你有什么办法吗？」

史蒂夫还是背对着他，宽阔健壮的腰脊在暮色下沁着莹莹水珠，线条流畅的长尾微微蜷起，时不时晃动两下。排列整齐的鳞片看上去柔软又细腻，忽闪着暗暗金光。

托尼口干舌燥，一股突如其来的热流朝小腹涌去，他缓慢地伸出手，抚上了那条肌肉隆起的臂膀。手下的皮肤柔韧细滑，冰凉的海水沾上高热的掌心，说不出的舒适。他又细细朝下摸去，人鱼的胯骨，鼓胀的臀部，包裹在密布的鳞层之下。那里本该是两条腿，托尼毫不怀疑，如果史蒂夫有腿，那一定笔直又修长，结实的肌腱，深稳的膝窝，有力的小腿，当他迈动步子时，两条长腿交叠，再配合他英俊得如同画报中走出来的脸庞，他耀眼的金发，低沉慵懒的嗓音，那样的史蒂夫，绝对能把托尼迷得死死的。

事实上，现在的他，就能……

鬼使神差一般，托尼俯下身子，把脸凑上那条金灿灿的鱼尾。那是上帝最杰出的造物，是海洋最宝贵的珍藏，是人类妄图企及、却永远不可能触碰的奇妙蕴物。那烁烁的金光似魔鬼的咒语，又像天神的召唤，它吸引、诱惑着托尼的眼球，抓挠、扰乱着他的心脏，让他慢慢慢慢地挨近，小心翼翼贴上了自己的嘴唇。

瞬间手腕被人抓住，眼前场景迅速变换，托尼被突然翻起的史蒂夫压制在身下，那条被吻过的鱼尾像蟒蛇一样，死死缠绕住了他的下身。

一缕幽幽的冷香钻进托尼的鼻腔，霎时蔓入了四肢百骸，燥热的身体像浸了凉水，舒服得不可思议。史蒂夫深暗的蓝眼盯住身下人迷醉的表情，他似乎有些疑惑，低下头去，在托尼细白的脖颈旁嗅了两下。

潮湿温热的呼吸淋在托尼颈侧，他不自觉颤了颤，随即被强硬地按紧。史蒂夫慢慢闻过他的头发，他薄薄的耳垂，凸起的锁骨，脆弱的喉结，最后来到他的唇边。

那两片红润的嘴唇被一排细软的小胡子环着，正微微张开，露出里头一点鲜红的舌尖。史蒂夫迷茫地思索了一阵，又去看他的眼睛。那双棕色的眸子直直看着他，盛满了漫天的星光，又像燃烧着漆黑的火焰，那世界，这天地，此时都虚空渺茫，里面只剩史蒂夫一人，只剩他一个人。

史蒂夫睁大了眼睛，那双鲜艳的红唇稍稍闭拢，随即又更热烈地绽开，像是无声的邀约，只等他来亲手采摘。

史蒂夫从喉咙里发出几声含混的吞咽，他小心地舔了舔托尼的下唇，那柔软的触感美妙又新奇，引诱着他继续往里深入。四片唇瓣缓慢贴在一处，他大着胆子伸进舌头，碰到一排湿润的牙齿。托尼立时分开双唇接纳了他，牢牢缠住了他的舌尖。

两人热情又缠绵地吻着对方，史蒂夫褪去了最初的生涩，天赋异禀地熟练起来。他含住托尼的嘴唇，用尖牙轻柔地戳刺，再游移着舌头一遍遍拂扫他的唇角。托尼被撩拨得浑身酥麻，人鱼身上传来的轻淡香气若有似无地勾拨着他的神经，汗水早已湿淋淋地遍布了全身，他拽下史蒂夫的脖子，用力回吻着他。

绕在下身的鱼尾绞得死紧，史蒂夫的背脊像蛇一样弓起，双臂桎梏住托尼的肩膀，急躁地攫取着他的口腔，湿滑的舌头长驱直入，肆意翻弄里面的津液。托尼的双唇被吻到发麻，五指深深插入史蒂夫的金发里，唾液伴着喉头的吞咽声从嘴角流入颈项，史蒂夫立刻循着踪迹追去，在托尼的颈窝里留满了自己的痕迹。

托尼舒服地小声哼着，发烫的手掌不断抚摸着身上那人精壮的后背，把上头清凉的水滴都染上情热。他勃起的阴茎高高翘起，裤子前端支起一个小包，史蒂夫感觉到了那个，他锋利的指甲一划，托尼勉强蔽体的衣物全被拉扯着丢到一边，赤裸着被他压在身下。

高热的身躯一挨上人鱼冰凉的皮肤，托尼就呻吟出声，快意顺着血液朝头顶涌去。他手往下乱摸，史蒂夫的阴茎已经完全从下腹的鳞口里勃出，粗大的一根正热热地碰着他的掌心。托尼收握五指，勉强将它拢在手里，上下撸动了几回。

史蒂夫的喘息徒然粗重起来，打在托尼的耳旁振聋发聩，他的喉头不停地滚动，舔弄的动作也越来越急切，他一口含住托尼的一粒乳头，用力吮吸起来。

剧烈的快感像电流一样窜上了托尼的脊椎，他大声呻吟着，紧紧抱住史蒂夫的头，挺胸把自己更多地往他嘴里送。鱼尾绞缠得越来越厉害，托尼的双腿几乎都要被截断，他重重喘了几下，那股燥热不降反升，脑子都被烧成了一团浆糊。史蒂夫湿冷的大手在他光裸的腰侧来回揉捏，炙热的气息喷洒在胸膛上，瞬间被海风吹凉。托尼仰着头，望向沉沉夜色，内心深处强烈的渴望几近吞灭他的灵魂。

他稍微侧过去一点，拉下那鱼在他身上抚摸的大手，慢慢向自己身后探去。史蒂夫满是情欲的双眼注视着托尼泛红的脸颊，当手指被牵引着探入那个隐秘的小洞，他的瞳孔登时放大，而后又猛地缩紧，那双暗瞳刹那间涌上无尽的欲望，身下这具赤裸的躯体仿佛是世间最美味的珍馐，正等着他好好地品尝赏味。

「这里。」

托尼喘息着，轻轻揉了揉腿上纠葛的鱼尾，三片软鳍微微松开一点，他顺着缝隙，挪动被勒出红印的大腿，抬高下身，环上了史蒂夫的腰。

那根探进去的手指顺势又插入了半截，托尼难耐地叫了两声，重新握住史蒂夫硬铁似的茎身，粗暴地套弄了几下。

「插进来。」

那根指节犹如活物一般在紧窄的洞中游走，巡视过几圈湿软的内壁，而后浅浅地退出。史蒂夫的蓝眼蒙上一层暗沉的血色，睫毛像湿润的羽翼一样不住煽动，汗水从他的侧脸滑落，滴在身下战栗的躯体上。他两只蹼爪掐着托尼的屁股抬起，柔韧的长尾翻卷着环裹住那把劲瘦的腰身，狰狞灼热的性器不偏不倚，正正抵在了那处秘地的入口。

尾椎处令人恐惧的兴奋感立刻游移在每一寸肌肤上，托尼半是期盼半是畏缩，他伸手拉下史蒂夫的脖子，再次纠缠住那对唇舌，对方同样亲昵地回应他，落在他唇上的力道缱绻温柔得像一场轻巧的细雨。

他这才明了，身体上莫名袭来的热意也许作不得数，但这——这如海浪一般汹涌的欲念，这陌生又久违的渴望，他早在第一眼、第一秒时就已沦陷至此。他甘愿奉出代价，虔诚地双手献祭自己，只为亲眼、亲手、亲身感触这遥不可及，这一衣带水，这精妙绝伦的奇丽与绚烂颜色。

「你想要我吗，史蒂夫。」

唇上的缠吻停顿了，远处浪花拍打着海岸，交混着人鱼深沉的呼吸近在耳畔。史蒂夫从他唇上移开，蜻蜓点水地吻了一下托尼湿漉漉的眼睛。那片滚烫的冰雪烧灼着他的双唇，每近一步就会有未知的事物在前方严阵以待。但他……但他心甘情愿，他心甘情愿。

「想。」

他呢喃着。

「我想要你，托尼。」

用力分开那两团丰满的臀瓣，嫩红的洞口藏在股缝间，先前被草草扩张的软肉已经闭拢，正随着主人的吐息不住地收缩。托尼注视着史蒂夫沉下腰，鱼尾粘腻的表皮紧贴他的下身，引得臀肉一阵轻颤。他蹙着眉头，咬紧嘴唇，那个巨大的茎头在洞外浅浅磨蹭了两下，就缓慢地移动着，一点点塞了进来。

异物入侵的感觉让托尼难受地叫出声，史蒂夫立马停住动作，忧虑地望着他，好看的眉毛皱在一处。托尼被体内的空虚感逼得发疯，再次抬高屁股，寻到一个最容易的角度，伸手握住露在外头的半截粗壮阳具，用指甲搔刮着上面虬曲跳突的青筋。

「别再等了。」

茎身又生生涨大了几分，烫得托尼再也握不住，向后倒去，阴茎直插入里，藉着穴道一周黏滑的体液顺利没入。两人同时发出呻吟，托尼张着嘴小口喘气，被填饱的满足感远远超过那点微乎其微的不适。史蒂夫满头热汗，鱼尾绑住托尼的腹部，侧鳍滑进腿根。他稍稍提起腰，大力耸动起来。

只一下，就让身下的人发出快乐的尖叫。粗壮的性器塞满整个肠道，绞紧的内壁湿漉漉地含咬上头暴起的筋肉，一遍遍地反复研磨直至擦出高热和粘液。托尼体内隐隐的瘙痒被毫不温情的抽送击得片甲不留，只余冲天的快感漫布整具躯体，眼泪从眼角渗出，被史蒂夫伸舌舔掉。

长尾托着托尼浑圆的屁股，猛烈地上下耸晃，史蒂夫的阴茎被湿软的肠肉伏贴地按压摩擦，几乎要融解在丰沛多汁的穴道中，与销魂的肉洞合为一处。他摆动着精健的腰身，阳具像滚烫的软蛇一样游走在体腔肉穴中，贪婪无魇地往最里钻，一口口啃吃着火热的媚肉。

托尼被操成一滩水，浑身脱力，只能随着史蒂夫越来越失控的动作，大张着嘴发出淫词浪叫。头顶的圆月给两人披挂上一层淫靡的银纱，海水哗哗地翻动，掩盖不住粗喘和低低的呻吟。违背伦常的交欢让托尼羞耻交织着快感一齐涌上头皮，他不自主地绞紧后穴，体内那根肆意冲撞的阳物被狠狠挤压了一下，立刻讨还回来，凶狠地干着绵软的穴肉。

一下浅浅的研磨，正正擦过那个敏感的小点，托尼立时惊喘了一声，浑身像触电一样颤动起来。史蒂夫寻摸到刚刚那块方寸，用更狠的力道戳刺那个小小的肉块，把内壁上凹凸的褶皱全操成了舒展的薄膜。托尼爽得呻吟一声接着一声，口水沾湿了下颌，胡乱晃着脑袋，草叶沙沙直响，混着肉洞里咕唧咕唧的搅动声直往两人耳朵里钻。史蒂夫慢慢退出，掐着托尼的腰腹把他翻转过去，湿滑的鱼尾直直挤进敏感的大腿间，腿根一阵轻颤。他捧着那两瓣白皙的屁股，再次挺身猛插了进去。

「嗯、嗯……」

托尼紧紧抓着身下的乱草，用牙齿深深咬住，炙热的硬物在身体里剧烈地翻搅，虚软的肠肉被操到颤抖，偏偏深入骨髓的快感还在一波一波敲打着他的脑壳。身后人狂乱恣睢的气息拍在他的背脊和后颈，肉洞无力承受着大开大合的抽插，已经无法闭拢，小腹上的鱼尾缠绕得他几欲呕吐，肚子里的器官仿佛都要被顶破，漏出大股淫汁来。

渗水的龟头被粗糙的杂草磨蹭着无法释放，托尼伸出手去，握着自己硬挺的东西撸了两把，整条胳膊登时被抽走，反抵在了背后。

史蒂夫在他身上趴下，使力再往最深处捅，涨紫的阴茎被小洞完全吃入，托尼白嫩的臀肉正正碰着他紧实的小腹。他大力撞着那两块软肉，让它像浪花一样颤巍巍地摆荡，托尼的身子被鱼尾轻飘飘地托着，像趴在一叶金色小船上，在深沉无垠的欲海中猛烈地颠簸。鱼尾挺动的幅度愈来愈大，速度越发迅疾，托尼的浪叫随着操干的力道渐强渐弱，唾液流了一小片，身下汹涌的淫水早已泛滥成灾。史蒂夫的掌心被沾湿，他把这些透明的水泽抹在托尼颤抖的腰脊上，再伸出舌头一一舔净。

「托尼，托尼。」

他抿住身下人的耳朵，粗重的喘息顺着耳道直传入脑，像一只野蛮的手拨乱琴弦似的回路。托尼被那条炽热的舌头舔舐得浑身酥麻，像渴死的鱼一样翻浮在海面上。史蒂夫的大手握住他肿胀的分身，狠狠按压紫红的龟头，托尼猝不及防，尖叫着泄在了他的手心。

眼前也不知是黑是白，他被那股抽骨拔筋的灭顶快感震荡了好一会儿，才后知后觉地意识苏醒。身后史蒂夫低低地咆哮着，滑落的汗液一抽一送地在托尼后背砸出微小的水花。他发红的双眼紧盯着身下这具赤裸的躯体，皎皎的月色也远不及它万分之一诱人。心里猝然升起一股冲动，驱使着他嘶哑着声音开口。

「托尼。」

「嗯？」

托尼的身子在散乱的草叶上起起伏伏，股缝被大力掰开，冰凉的鱼皮抚弄着红肿的穴口，他又痒又爽，长长的沉吟逸出喉咙。

「怎么了，嗯、快点……」

抽送的律动猛地加快，一下下顶得托尼往前匍去，他紧抓着身下的泥土不让自己被操翻过去，指印遍布的臀肉再次被深深挤压成一团，史蒂夫粗大的阴茎在紧致湿润的肠道里跳动了两下，期艾着开口：

「托尼，我想……在你里面，可以吗？」

咚咚的心跳声环绕耳边，托尼分不清是属于谁的。人鱼的香气像毒药一样侵蚀着他的魂魄，他的后穴有如他的渴求一样，一秒也无法再等待下去了。

「只要你想，怎么样都行。」

蛰伏已久的性器终于肆无忌惮地冲撞起来，细窄的甬道被摩擦得快起火，腻滑的肠液全被操成了细小的白沫，在深红的洞口粘了一圈。鱼尾高高抬起又重重落下，一下比一下更甚的力道和深度让托尼红了眼眶，史蒂夫在他低声的哽咽中狠狠地捣了数十下，把松软的肉穴干得一股股地喷水，一大波冰凉粘稠的精液喷洒进肠道深处。

绞在腰上的长尾立刻松散，痉挛着滑到了一边，两人像被从水里捞上来，浑身湿透地贴在一处。史蒂夫侧着头轻吻托尼的脸颊，蹼爪轻轻按揉着他被勒出红痕的皮肤。滚烫的穴道里灌满浊液，被肠肉有意识地往里吞咽，吃不下的部分溢出洞口，被缓慢拔出的阴茎拽扯着流入身下。

史蒂夫把汗津津的托尼翻过来搂在怀里，半软的性器夹在他红热的腿间轻轻磨蹭，刚放松下的鱼尾又上去绕住他的脚踝，粗糙的鳍尖有一下没一下地搔着他的脚心。

「痒。」

托尼缩着身体逃开，史蒂夫不依不饶地追上来，两人在凌乱的草丛里闹成一团，最后史蒂夫败下阵来，被反压在底下，托尼躺在他身上，头顶碰着他的下巴，史蒂夫的手臂环住他的腰，温热的吐息落进他的头发里。

睁着眼睛看了一会儿漫天的星星，困倦爬上脑袋，托尼刚闭上眼，就听见史蒂夫的声音。

「托尼。」

「嗯？」

托尼迷糊应着，燥热的汗水凉透了，身上微微有点冷。

「跟我走吧。」

「去哪？」

「去……我的家。」

他猛地睁开眼睛。

「去我的岛上，那里有我很多同伴，他们很友好，你会喜欢他们的。」

「我的祖辈们，世世代代都生活在那儿，那里的生活很平静，不会有人类世界的那些丑陋罪恶。你……你要跟我走吗？」

托尼眨了眨眼睛，繁星在他眼前急促地闪动了两下，史蒂夫深重的呼吸洒在他的头顶，手臂慌张地收紧，勒得他生疼。

「我不能跟你走。」

后背紧贴的那颗器官蓦然停顿了几秒。

「我不能去那儿，史蒂夫。我得回纽约，拿回我的东西，我得让那群恶徒付出代价。」

「那我呢？」史蒂夫急急问他，坚韧的尾巴不安地绞住托尼的小腿，像是怕他溜掉一样缠得死紧。

「你去取回你的东西，所以就要丢下我？」

「不是！」

托尼急忙反驳，但又无法为这否定作出任何注解，胸腔中嗡嗡回荡着无数词句，击打得他从身体最深处开始阵痛。他张了张嘴，喉咙却像被上了锁，而唯一那把钥匙早就不知被丢到了何处。

沉默在两人之间蔓延着，托尼最终还是没有说出话来，史蒂夫把他从自己身上拉下来，侧身躺到一边，鱼尾负气地团成一个金色的球。

托尼望着他被月光映照的后背，上面还留有几条浅浅的抓痕，情欲比洪水还要来势汹汹，落潮时却徒留茫然的人们不知所措。咸腥的空气里还残余着性爱的气息，而刚刚才完全占有了自己的这鱼，却已经背过身去、不再理他了。

托尼轻轻地叹了一声，摸索着抓起丢在一旁的衣服盖在发冷的身上，还是冷。于是他挪动着蹭过去，把额头抵上那鱼冰凉的背部。

史蒂夫没有动，任托尼凑过来，揽住了自己的腰，鼻尖陷进后背的皮肤里，均匀的呼吸打在表面。他望着暗淡空落的前方，这里只有海、沙子、泥土、树林，和他们两个。如果可以一直这样该多好。他想着，阖上眼皮，努力进入梦乡。

四周静得只能听到海水潺潺的流动，过了很久很久，也可能只是短短一瞬，托尼细微的声音在身后闷闷地响起。

「我不是要丢下你。」

「船被抢走我也有责任，我得回去跟厂家好好地协商。」

「我想去你的家，真的。如果你还愿意带我去的话。我想看看你生活的地方，见见你的亲人、朋友……」

「但我没法在那里生活，史蒂夫。我不属于那里，我终究要回到我的世界去。你愿意来我的世界吗？」

「我可以给家里装一个全纽约最大的浴缸，首富的浴缸也不会比我的更大，我保证。」

「但是你的尾巴又要怎么藏起来呢？被别人发现了你又会有危险，所以一直待在家里就好？干脆凿个池子吧，白天你泡在里头，晚上我回家时就可以看到你啦。」

史蒂夫勾起唇角笑了，他轻轻覆上托尼的手背，身后那人还在絮絮叨叨地说着：

「我得拿回钢铁之心，它可以说是我生命中最重要的东西，你排第二个。唔，有待商榷。」

「你大概不知道它有多么漂亮威风。每次我和讨人厌的克鲁兹船长对骂时他都要嘲笑我的船，说它又小又旧……他这破眼神当什么船长！」

「我肚子饿了……那点果子其实根本吃不饱。而且我大约知道我今晚为什么会突然……想要了，那个果子里可能含有什么让人兴奋的成分，不然说不通啊。」

「我还没说，你今晚真是太厉害了，我得夸夸你。」

眼皮上像压了千斤重石，沉得再也睁不开，托尼搂紧史蒂夫的腰，蹭着他热乎乎的身体，呓语着睡着了。

「明天……不知道会有船经过这里吗……」

甜美的梦乡里，他回到了钢铁之心上，心爱的宽边帽也重新返上头顶，他蹲在狭小的舱室里狼吞虎咽吃着烧鸡，半只都下肚了才想起史蒂夫也饿着呢！于是他奔出去，寻了半天，看见那鱼靠在船舷上冲他微笑，背后是大块大块的蓝天和海洋。他兴奋地扑上去，双腿死死缠着他的尾巴，史蒂夫温柔地吻他，他们拥抱着倒下去，在空无一人的甲板上疯狂地做爱，直到两人都累得再无一丝力气。

托尼在梦中傻乐，日上三竿了都舍不得醒，直到一小股湿水泼上他的脸，他才大叫着坐起身。史蒂夫面无表情站在他跟前，浑身是水，像是刚从海里回来。

托尼疑惑地望着他，刚想问问怎么了——史蒂夫侧过身去，露出刚刚被遮挡的一小片海。远处，一艘蓝白色的载驳船，正慢悠悠地破开水流，朝岛这边驶来。

托尼呆呆地坐在原地望着那艘船，直到它的身影越来越近，越来越大——他才发出狂喜的大喊，比刚刚惊醒时足足响亮十倍。他迅速从地上爬起，拔腿就往岸边跑，跑了两步，才想起自己还光溜着，又扭回去兜起衣服，边往身上套边飞奔向海滩。等到一只脚都踏进了海里，他才被凉嗖嗖的触觉激得清醒过来，猛地停下步子，转过身去。

史蒂夫还站在刚刚的地方，金灿灿的尾巴支着身体，浑身湿漉漉地冲他微笑。他唇角上扬的弧度那么大那么大，但他的眼底全是伤心的颜色，那片温柔的海水此时都碎成了一片一片，支离破碎地漂浮在他的瞳孔中。

托尼的心脏像被狠狠握紧了，那艘载驳船怎么会刚巧经过这里，一定是、一定是——他望向史蒂夫遍体的水珠，像是突然变成了哑巴，原先的尖牙利嘴全都消弭不见。他痛恨自己刚刚太过急切，连再抱一抱、亲一亲他都办不到了。身后的船舶越来越近，近到他都能听见藏在厚厚的船壳底下柴油机的轰隆声——他不能再等了，史蒂夫会被发现的，他没有时间了。

他冲远处挥了挥手，大声喊道：「史蒂夫——等我！」

话音一落，他就再次踩进冰冷的水里，朝那伸手可及的船只艰难地游过去。水流浸湿了他的衣裤，头顶灼灼的烈日似曾相识。他仰头大声朝船上喊：「这里！这里有人！」一出声才惊觉，嗓子眼像塞了一把干沙。他赶忙用力咳了几下，再次高声呼救。

几个身穿工服的水手像是听见了声响，探头朝船下看来，见有人泡在海里，交头接耳了一阵，喊来管事的。水头赶过来，扒着栏杆望了一眼，就叫人放下绳索拉他上来。托尼抓住那根救命稻草，长舒一口气——这水头可比自己的那个好多了，回头一定要结识下船长，向他讨教讨教……

他被拉着一点点上升，湿透的下身脱离海面，悬在半空。他扭着头望向那片海滩，史蒂夫的身影不见了，可能是躲起来了，他看不到他了。不知道刚刚他的喊话史蒂夫有没有听到，想到这，他一阵焦躁，顾不得暴露什么，嘶声吼道：

「等我！史蒂夫——就在这里！等着我！」

他的胳膊被几双大手拽住，拼命向上拉扯，湿淋淋的身体倒在甲板上，一群人哗啦围过来，把他团团裹住。托尼挣扎着坐起身，从晃动的人影中扒开一道缝隙，朝那片海眺去。

宽旷的海，宽旷的沙滩，空无一人，仿佛从未有任何痕迹涉足过那里一样。

托尼的身体颓然倒了下去，脑袋重重磕在地上，身下晕开一片水渍。他一丝力气也没有了。

 

——

 

轻柔的阳光把史蒂夫照醒。他静静躺了片刻，起身把长长的尾鳍理顺，又穿过金黄的沙滩，钻入海中游了两圈，途中尾巴缠上一块鲜红的珊瑚礁，他闷头解了好一会儿，浮出海面之前顺手捞了两条鱼。

咽下鱼后一嘴的腥味，他皱着眉头翻出颗绿色果子咬了一口，甜得腻死人——不知道那人怎么就觉得好吃。他嫌恶地丢到一边，瞪着缺了一块的野果，瞪得眼睛发疼，最后还是重新捡回来，默默地啃完了。

躺回草堆里无所事事地发了一下午呆，傍晚时史蒂夫在岸边清洗尾巴上的沙砾。水波晃晃荡荡，一圈圈映出他的面庞，他皱眉，里面跟着皱眉；他眨眼，里头也眨眼；他说：「你怎么还不来？」水里那人跟着张嘴，响起的却只有他自己的声音。

拾起滩上一块石头，用力抛向空中，等它快要落下时再用尾巴狠狠甩击出去。石块在水面上「啪、啪、啪」连响三声，溜得老远，惊飞远处礁石上一群歇脚的海鸟。我刚刚扔得这么有震慑力吗？史蒂夫迷茫地思索着。但随后他就看见，惊吓到无辜鸟群的罪魁祸首现身——一艘小型三层冷藏船忽地冒出海平线，正晃悠悠地朝这边开过来。日暮给金红色的船壳涂得鲜艳极了，的确是漂亮又威风没错。汽笛长长短短跟不要钱似的拼老命响着，稀拉拉的海鸟三三两两围在上空嘎嘎乱叫，隔了老远，史蒂夫都能听见船上一个恼怒的声音透过海风，传入他的耳朵。

「起开起开！鬼叫什么！晦气！」

那是银鸥，不是乌鸦。史蒂夫嘀咕着。一个多月以来平板得跟拉了线似的嘴角高高扬起，两排白牙呲得合不拢，险些连牙床都要一齐笑掉出去。一个戴着夸张的长羽毛宽边帽的小胡子男人窜到船舷上，大半个身子都探出船外，扒着栏杆拼命朝他招手。

「美人鱼！你的船长大人来接你啦！」

托尼摘下帽子，一头卷发乱糟糟地贴在额际，拼命晃动着胳膊，唯恐史蒂夫看不见似的。他亮晶晶的棕色眼睛熠熠闪着光，就连星辰耀照、银河之水都不会比那更美。史蒂夫这样想着，他纵身跃入海中，向那金红色的归属悠悠游荡过去。

 

END.


End file.
